Shinigami and his Angel
by AngelWing1
Summary: Duo dreams of a mysterious girl,and a new pilot enters,are they the same?


Untitled Normal Page

_**~~~~ Shinigami and his Angel ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 1 ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing**_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_A girl ... no,a young woman,appears in the dreams of Duo Maxwell once again,  
for the what seems like the millionth time to him,this month.  
Her waist-length brown hair flows behind her,her eyes hidden by feather-soft bangs.  
Transparent wings appear behind her,high-lighting her form softly._  
  
_"Who are you?What are you trying to tell me?"Duo asks the mysterious girl.  
She shakes her head,smiling lightly as she walks to him,her small frame nearly touching his.  
Her hand reaches up to caress his cheek lightly,before standing on tip-toes,her face  
nearing his .... before fading away once again._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo sits up straight,his eyes wide from the dream once more.  
"Who the heck is she?!"he demands to himself as he places his head in his hands.  
Sweat rolls down the side of his neck,and his breathing slowly becomes less ragged.  
"Who ever she is .... I wish I knew her name ....,"Duo whispers and stands,getting dressed for  
another day of work on Deathscythe.  
  
He braids his hair tightly,so it does'nt get in his way,and pulls his cap down over it,smiling to  
himself in the mirror,before grabbing his keys,and walking out of his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oi!Hee-kun!"Duo waves to the-ever-emotionless pilot of Gundam 01.  
"Hnn,why do you ask,braided-baka?"Herro says with a smirk.  
"Braided-baka!?Why you ...."he clenches his fists,and Quatre steps in-between them.  
  
"Duo,ignore him,ne?"he smiles,and laughs under his breath,both at Heero and Duo.  
"Sure,whatever Q-man,"Duo shrugs his shoulders,and walks over to Deathscythe,that is  
nearly blending in with the shadows of the hangar.  
"Oi,buddy!Ready for some repairs?"he asks the silent Gundam,before climbing up into the  
cockpit,starting up the scan for damage.  
  
Deathscythe flares to life all around Duo,humming slightly with hidden power,  
"That's my pal,"he smiles,patting the side of the control-panel.  
  
"Have you heard of that new pilot,that's joining us Heero?"Quatre asks.  
Heero shrugs,"Not really,just heard that we'll have a new team member."  
"I heard that this pilot's a girl!Interesting,I've never heard of a female Gundam Pilot."  
  
"Female,eh?"Duo says,jumping from the cockpit of Deathscythe,letting the repair scan run  
for awhile,to check for major and minor repairs.  
"Hai,interesting,ne?"Quatre says,with a small smile.  
  
Duo only nods,crossing his arms over his chest,leaning against the wall,  
"Sure is,must be a pretty good pilot to make it into our ranks."  
"She'll only get in the way,"Heero's emotionless voice interupts Duo's thoughts.  
  
"How do you know,you've never even met her yet!"  
  
"Beleive me,she'll be in the way,and a distraction for missions."he says,his eyes narrow.  
"Oh really,a distraction like Relena-ojousan?"Duo smirks.  
  
"She's no distraction,she's just always in the way,"Heero looks at the Pilot of 02 with  
fire in his eyes.  
"Then why have'nt you killed her yet,Hee-kun?"  
"She's important in this war right now,"Heero walks past Duo and Quatre,pushing Duo out of his way  
as he walks by.  
  
"I think I hit a nerve,Q-man!"Duo starts laughing.  
"It sure looks like it!"quatre laughs and climbs back into Sandrock's cockpit.  
Duo shakes his head,and hears the repair-scanner in Deathscythe go off,and climbs back into  
the cockpit,looking over the damage that needs repairing.  
"Okie-dokie!Won't take me long to get this done,"he hops out of the cockpit again,and climbs  
down to get the tools for repairs.  
  
As he gets the tools he needs,the hangar opens up and a new Gundam gets brought in,it's   
a pure white color similar to Noin's suit.  
"Wow,is that the new Gundam?"  
  
The cockpit of the Gundam hisses open,and a figure jumps out of it,landing gracefully  
on it's feet,long hair falling about it's back.  
Duo's heartbeat speeds up,as the figure walks out of the shadows of the Gundam.  
  
A young woman,around age 18 with dark-brown hair,reaching her waist,and deep,caring eyes  
of the exact same color.  
'She looks familiar,for some reason,'he thinks as she walks past him,her shoulder  
brushing his.  
"Gomen,excuse me,"she says with a soft voice.  
He turns and watches her walk away,his eyes slightly widened.  
  
"Who the hell is she?Why is she so familiar?!"  
  
"What's the matter,Duo-kun,it looks like you've seen a ghost,"Quatre's voice  
interupts Duo's thoughts.  
"Is that the new pilot?"he asks the Arabian Pilot.  
"Sure is,I think she's nice."  
  
"She's so damn familiar to me,I can't figure out why though,"Duo says in a soft-husky voice.  
"Familiar eh?Maybe you met her in a past life?"Quatre smiles and walks out of the hangar.  
Duo can only continue to watch the girl walk away,until she is out of his sight.  
  
"I only wish,why the hell she seems so damn familiar!"he shouts with frustration,as he turns,  
braid flowing behind him,as he makes his way to Deathscythe.  
He then jumps into the cockpit,leaning back in the seat,sighing deeply,running a hand  
through jagged-chestnut bangs.  
  
Seconds later,the new pilot walks back into the hangar,past Deathscythe,and into her Gundam,  
long hair flowing behind her,before dissappearing into the cockpit.  
"The team seems nice so far,"she smiles and looks the hanger over,from within her Gundam,  
brown-eyes flickering overthe other Moblie Suits.  
  
"Oi,new kid!"A voice comes from her communicator.  
"Hai,but I'm no kid!"she responds,as Duo's face appears on the screen before her.  
  
"Just kiddin'!Thought I'd introduce myself,the name's Duo Maxwell."he smiles and winks.  
"My name's Angel,nice to meet you Duo."Angel replies in a more softer voice.  
Duo's eyes widen slightly,she looks similar to the girl in his recent dreams!  
  
Angel closes her eyes,long-lashes lightly rest on her cheeks,before opening them again,and  
exiting the Gundam,Duo then exits his own and looks at her from where he stands a mere  
6 feet away.  
Brown eyes meet violet,and for a brief second,two souls seem to connect.  
  
"You seem so familiar to me,Angel."Duo says as he walks up to her.  
"Oh really?I've never met you before,"she smirks softly and leans against the wall.  
Duo smirks as well,and just looks her over,from the bottom of her feet,to the  
top of her head.  
  
"Just what are you looking at?"Angel looks at him,an eyebrow raised.  
"Nothing ... nothing at all ..."Duo trails off,as his eyes meet hers.  
"Sure ..."she only rolls her eyes,and walks up to him,her eyes look up into his.  
  
Duo swallows nervously,as her body brushes against his.  
"I know you were checking me out,Maxwell."  
Angel then leans up,and lightly kisses his cheek,and walks off into the other side of the  
hangar,leaving Duo confused and wondering.  
  
"Just what was that about?!"he asks himself,and for the first time in a long time,blushes. 


End file.
